


Hermano Invisible (Invisible Brother)

by Almaie



Category: Invisible Sister, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: & bad brother, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Invisible sister/Invisible brother, Jackson and Scott are BBF, Jock Derek, Live in Beacon Hills, M/M, Melissa is Scott and Stiles mom, Nerd Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Stiles and I have a older brother whose name is Scott, my parents are John and Melissa Stilinski. My family and I live in a small town in the middle of California which is called Beacon Hills and rests about 90 miles north from Sacramento. </p><p>Teenager Stiles' school science project goes quite awry, causing his popular older brother Scott to go invisible.</p><p>Quote About Invisibility: </p><p>'I can physically see the effort it takes for him to open his mouth and force out the words. He's spent so much of his life not being seen, not being heard, that he's forgotten how to realize anything he says does hold weight and is important.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the movie Invisible Girl (2015) Disney movie but in style Teen Wolf. Enjoy.

  
Stiles was dreaming when his alarm started ringing announcing that it was 6:30 time to wake up for school Stiles dress up in a pair of red skinny jeans and a black shirt then walk downstairs where Scott was chewing softy on a bowl of cereal he didn't even raised his eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles just sigh as he sat across from Scott on the dining table as the maid brought Stiles his breakfast,

"Where's our parents, Scott?" Stiles asked as he ate his first spoon of scramble eggs while noticing their parents hadn't come to eat breakfast with them.

"Business trip." Scott said as he kept chewing on his soggy cereal and texting who Stiles believed was his girlfriend Allison. Stiles nodded as he just ate half of his plate and drank all his orange juice.

"It's time to go to school, Scott." Stiles told him as he bit his lower lip and walked towards the living room where his bag was and walked outside where Scott and his sport car was parked next to the empty space where their parent's car parks. Scott walks behind Stiles and walks towards the driver's door while Stiles walked towards the opposite door.

 _So here's the crazy thing._  
_Invisibility is everywhere._  
_I mean, sure, people tend to_  
_focus on the things we can see._  
_Like matter, living things._  
_But there's also all this stuff_  
_that we can't see._  
_Like sound waves or gasses._  
_And a few things we miss_  
_because they're hidden_  
_in plain sight. Like I said,_  
_invisibility is all around us._  
_Even in the most obvious_  
_and familiar places._  
_These opposites exist_  
_side by side._

Stiles removed his seatbelt as they parked on the school's parking lot and then started walking towards the school where some freshman stood. The school building itself wasn't that bad, looking, at least Stiles thought. Its basically a three story school with three hallways on each floor, and a main hallway downstairs leading to the cafe, auditorium and the gym. The gym has a door that leads to the lacrosse and baseball field. Next to it are the field's bleachers which are next to the parking lots, behind the school is the football field which has an entry to the school by the side of the cafe. The main entrance is at the beginning of the main hallway, connected by the office. In between two of the downstairs hallways and in front of the cafe entry is the courtyard which has tables for the popular students to eat outside and it had a gate behind it with a door leading to the softball field. In front of the school was a semi circle drop off and across the street was the nurse and the counselor offices. There was also stairways in the far end of each hallway and bathrooms were on the front of each hallway with boys bathrooms on one side and the girls' on the other. The school also had 3 benches on the main hallway and the library was next to the cafe, at the beginning of the far hallway of the first floor. They also had one computer lab on each hallway.

Stiles smiled as walk inside then upstairs to the second floor where the seniors' lockers lean against the walls, "Hey Stiles," Isaac said to Stiles with a smile as they both walked towards their lockers, "look whose leaning against their friends  lockers?" Isaac told Stiles. Stiles blushed as he raised his head and saw Derek looking at him, Derek wave at him which made Stiles blushed harder.

"Hey, Stiles." Said Derek as Stiles and Isaac walk passed him, "Spell me." Derek said as he walked towards Stiles with a smirk and Stiles blushed and said,

"M-E." Stiles spell me confused as he looked at Derek, which just made Derek's smirk grow bigger and asked,

"You forgot the D?" Stiles wondered how Derek has gotten so far in school and not knowing how to spell a simple word like 'me'.

"There is no D in me." Stiles asked Derek more confused then before but Isaac was already laughing behind Stiles.

"Not yet," Said Derek before smiling as he moved back next to his and Stiles blushed as he move towards his locker for the year, putting everything he had in his bag inside as he walked to homeroom class with Isaac. Stiles plug in his headphones the moment he slid into his seat with the music blazing through his ears, he didn't even notice that the bell rang and all the students left. Stiles didn't even notice as Mr. Perkins walked towards Stiles until the teacher poked at his shoulder which made Stiles pull off his headphones.

"Fancy seeing you here." Stiles told Mr. Perkins as he noticed that everybody had already left beside his best friend, Isaac who was leaning against the back tables with his guinea pig and started packing.

"Well, I really hope you were meditating on the marvels of science and not rocking on to Fitz and the Tantrums again." Said Mr. Perkins as he open his folder with all the assignments that he had graded last night.

"Oh, well, actually it is Bruno Mars today, in honor of those skinny jeans you are only slightly too old to pull off." Stiles said as he pushed himself off the desk and walked towards the door with Isaac behind him.

"Not so fast." Said Mr. Perkins as he hold the package that Stiles had just turn two days before with a scowl, "I got your grade for the semester project. Really? Turning a papaya into a battery?" Said Mr. Perkins disappointed as he give Stiles his assignments which just said in red 'do it again' which confused Stiles, "I've already got seven other kids turning vegetables into batteries."

"In my defense, papaya's a fruit." Stiles said with sarcasm as he folded the package and then put it in his bag.

"Mm. Well, your proposal is officially rejected." Said Mr. Perkins as he walked back towards his desk but Stiles just couldn't shut up so he said,

"Isaac gets all A's and you're letting him study how a guinea pig reacts to an all-ice cream diet." Stiles couldn't believe as Isaac's guinea pig farted.

"It gives them terrible gas." Isaac said as Stiles just give him a glare.

"Make sure you put that in your report, okay?" Mr. Perkins said as he walked up to Stiles once again.

"That's it, Mr. Whiskers, no more Rocky Road for you." Isaac told his guinea pig as it farted once again.

"I want to see you challenge yourself. Do something relevant. Maybe something to do with transformation." Said Mr. Perkins as he pulled two tubes with liquid in it from his closest. "This is the same matter in two distinct forms. One state is dense, dull..."

"Much like this conversation." Stiles said as Isaac giggles.

"The other is transparent. I'm assigning you a new experiment.  
Figure out what that substance is, then transform it into its crystal state." Stiles sigh as he took the tubes and put them in his bag carefully.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Stiles said with his best weapon which was sarcasm.

"Build a homemade spectrometer." Said Mr. Perkins with as much sarcasm as possible. "You're gonna habe to do this little thing that we in the science community like call science. You think Bruno Mars  
became Bruno Mars by shutting out the world and listen to his headphones all day?" Mr. Perkins asked Stiles,

"No. He got out there." Stiles said knowing where this conversation was going.

"All right, my point is you never know what you can accomplish unless you engage the world a little bit. And as an added incentive, I've decided as of right now, this is worth half your right grade." said Mr. Perkins as he walked towards his door and open it wide as he waited for Stiles' respond,

"What?" Stiles not believing what he had just said, it couldn't be worth half of his class grade.

"Mm-hmm. Check out whatever gear you need. You've got till Monday." Mr. Perkins said with a soft smile as he pushed Stiles and Scott out of his room softly because it was his free hour. As they are walking up to the cafeteria, Isaac ask Stiles what Mr. Perkins had asked him to do.

"He wants me to make mystery gunk into a crystal." said Stiles as he could see his brother sitting with his friends and girlfriend talking on the benches.  
"That's impossible." Isaac said as they walk to the long line of students waiting for their school lunch,

"It's not technically impossible." Stiles said as the line started to get shorter from the front, not even the curly fires that were being served for lunch could get his brain off the science project.

"It's not technically impossible." Stiles said as the lunch ladies served him a cheeseburger and a bigger pile of curly fries then the other students were getting, so yes it was lucky to be loved by the lunch ladies.

"It's sound like "time-travel impossible," or "speed-of-light impossible." Isaac said as he also grabbed his tray and both walked towards a table far away from his brother, Scott.

"It's just... hard." Stiles said as he pushed a huge pile of fries in his mouth but one of the fires escaped his mouth and fell on the ground. As Stiles picked up the fries because no matter what these fries are way too important to not eat it just because it fell, when he noticed Isaac pants.

"Isaac, why are you wearing clown pants?" Stiles asked his weird friend as he grab his fry and ate it without even checking it, after all everything goes the same way.

"Whoa! These are vintage lounge slacks. They're all the rage in Budapest, which is the new Paris, by the way. Girls dig these pants." Stiles just raised his eyebrows as he bite into his burger, "Okay at least six girls have noticed them." Stiles just raised his eyebrows higher, "Okay. One guy noticed them." Stiles eyebrows almost got lost on his hairline, "And that guy was you. Just now." Stiles smile as he finished his burger and his fries before drinking his white milk in the box, as soon as Isaac had finish they through away their trays and walked up the stair were they stood to talk. Out of nowhere Isaac said, "Code red, code red! D-Wolf approaching. Be cool!"

"What?" said Stiles at the same time Derek said "Hey, Stiles! How's it going?" Stiles blushed as he respond,

"Good!" Stiles said giggling as he moved his bag strap and watching Derek's beautiful eyes.

"I was just wondering if maybe  
you wanted to study together-" Derek was rudely cut with Isaac comment,

"-for Perkins' next quiz?" Derek glared at Isaac but then look back at Stiles with a amazing smile,

"Who is that?" Derek asked Stiles as he felt Isaac's stare on him.

"No idea." Stiles said as he pushed Isaac behind him and looked romantically up at Derek who was taller then him, "Yeah, totally. We could be cliché, how fun." Stiles said with a bit of sarcasm on his tone.

"I'm sorry, cliché?" Derek ask confused as he scratch his neck nervously not understanding.

"The sports guy, asking the nerdy guy for help with his homework." Said Stiles as he looked back at Isaac as he poked at his back and Derek blushed and said,

"No. I just thought we could, you know, join forces. Uh...okay. I'm going to be in the lab for study hall tomorrow. If you have a change of heart, stop by." Derek said as he turn around and walked towards his friends who were talking about sports, Isaac hit Stiles harder. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys four more days till my birthday yay. 06/15

Okay yes Stiles got tried and bored as half way to his house did Isaac's 'big scooter' which wasn't that much big, really Stiles front was glued to Isaac's back, stopped out of nowhere because the upgrades didn't really worked. Which made Stiles get home an hour later then normal, Stiles regret his decision as getting home he saw Scott's car already parked. That when he noticed that his parents were back at home but this time with three suitcases each Stiles understand they were going on another business trip.

"Do they even know you're here yet?" Isaac asked Stiles as they noticed that both of Stiles' parents didn't even looked their way.

"Give them a second." Just as Stiles said that did Melissa looked their way.

"Oh. Hi. We were afraid we were  
going to miss you." Melissa said as she smiled and throw her purse in the backseat.

"Hey, Isaac." John said as he grab his keys and walked towards the driver door.

"Hey, Stiles's Dad." Isaac said right before John forgot about Isaac and look towards wheels, "I'm gonna get Whiskers all settled in. I'll see you inside." Isaac said as he move towards the stairs which went all the way to the main door where Scott was walking from.

"Okay, remember, set the alarm on at night. Don't touch the thermostats. And there are protein shakes if you run out of food, Ok?" Said Melissa to Scott as she open the car door, "Honey, I am so sorry we're gonna miss the big lacrosse game." she said as she got in and closed the door behind her and Scott walked towards the open window.

"No worries, Mom. There'll be others."  Scott said with a small smile,

"Yeah. But the first game always sets the tone for the season and college scouts will be there. Just remember, keep that stick up. Keep that middle line open and cross if they pickup a team. And you..." said Melissa as she looked up towards Stiles which still lean against the trees, "stay loose, you know, with your studies and stuff." Melissa said as she put her seat beat while Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott bit his lower lip as he started texting.

"I'll be sure to do some rigorous stretching before I tackle my homework." whispered Stiles as his dad said, "Bye, guys." Stiles nod as he walked up the stairs after their parents drove away with Scott behind.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm having some people over for dinner tonight." said Scott right before he walked up to his room with his thumbs tapping fast on his phone screen.

"Scott, you can't." With being said Scott turn around pausing his texting just to raise his eyebrows, screaming 'what did you say', "I have to focus on my science project." said Stiles with no energy left understanding Scott had won. "Who's coming over?"

"The whole lacrosse team." It was Stiles chance to raised his eyebrows, "And their boyfriends." Which made Stiles raised his eyebrows more, "And anybody else who wanted to come." said with a smile as he turn around and resume texting.

* * *

  
"Does anyone know what goes in meatballs?" Allison ask Scott as their friends are sitting all around in the kitchen with the refrigerator wide open.

"Meat, babe." Scott says as he pulls out a package of ground beef from the freezer and lays it on the table.

"Huh." said Allison while all her friends laugh at her stupidly.

* * *

  
"This is hopeless. I can't even get light to pass through it." Said Stiles as he sigh scratching his neck while Isaac looks through the basement windows at the people parting around the pool.

"Did you try diluting it?" Isaac said as he turn around and look at the tubs that Stiles was studying.

"Yes." Stiles scream as he grab his hair, "I can't believe I've been exiled out of my own house." said Stiles as he heard Scott and his friends laughing upstairs.

"I don't think you were exiled  
so much as 'gently displaced.'" said Isaac which just got himself a glare from a tired Stiles, "You know what I suggest? A break. We head inside, sample some meatballs,  
see if maybe one of your brother's girlfriend friends has a penchant for shorter, less athletic, but very intelligent, men." Isaac said with a teasing smile which made Stiles laugh.

"You should go, Isaac. Go get some food. I'll still be working." said Stiles knowing that Isaac just want to see if Allison had any single friends.

"You're a good person." said Isaac as he open the basement door and walk outside.

* * *

  
"Trick or treat." Isaac said as he walked up to any girl who didn't have a guy next to her, when he saw Kira sitting by herself. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a bit of an athlete myself. I was one of the top lawn bowlers at math camp last summer. You know they call lawn bowling the 'gentleman's polo'." Isaac smile softly as Kira eyes crossed excitement by,

"I like horses." Kira said.

"Me too!" Isaac said, "What are your thoughts on guinea pigs?"

* * *

  
"Let's see what happens if I turn up the heat." Said Stiles as he raise the heat and saw that the chemical in the tubes started to change. "Now we're getting somewhere. Sucrose. How sweet of Seor Perkins. He gave me sugar." said Stiles right before a fly flew in front of the burning tubes, "Shoo! Get out of here." said Stiles as he try to push the fly from the tubes when it got in the burning tube right before it flew up again and got invisible, for crying out loud. "Ahh! Ahh! Oh! Uh...Oh! Damn!" Stiles said just before it escape through the window that Isaac left open. Stiles open the basement door and run after the fly with a net, "Had a little oven-temperature misfire, but all good now!" said Stiles as the fly flew towards the living room where mostly everyone was sitting. "Coming through!" Stiles scream,  
"Excuse me for just one second." Isaac said to Kira right before going to Stiles and asked "Hey, what's going on?"

"Isaac, I made a moth disappear!" Stiles said as he kept following the fly with his eyes.

"What?!" Isaac said surprise as he look around the room trying to see the invisible fly,

"I know this sounds impossible, but it's true." said Stiles when he lost sight of the fly which meant that it got invisible.

"I don't see it! Where is it?" Isaac asked right when the fly was able to be seen right before it left by the door.

* * *

  
"Thanks for coming, guys. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." said Scott right before he closed the door behind his last guests.

"Bye, Stiles." said Isaac as he was leaving too after Scott had walked upstairs to his room, "On the bright side, Allison girls friends dug me. I got a bunch of digits." said Isaac as he dug out his phone from his pocket, Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"You got no digits." Stiles said.

"But I did enter my number into Kira's phone while she wasn't looking." Isaac said while he walked downstairs to where his mom car was parked.

"That's something." Stiles said with a soft smile, "You believe me, right? That I made a fly invisible." said Stiles which made Isaac stop and turn around and say,

"I believe... you probably should get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Isaac said with a sad smile as he turn around and climb into the car.

* * *

  
Scott set the alarm for 7:30 am so he is able to wake up for school in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott woke up at the time the alarm rang which was 7:30, as much as Scott was popular he wasn't the type of guy to check himself on the mirror as fast as possible. So Scott as he removed his heavy covers and grab the clothes he was gonna wear for the day walked across the hallway to the closet. So when Scott was brushing his teeth did he look up to see his reflection on the mirror and to his surprise there was no reflection. "Ahhhh!" scream Scott which scared Stiles who was still dreaming in his bed, Stiles fell off his bed as he ran towards the bathroom.

"Scott? Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked as he stood by the door confused why Scott had screamed scared.

"Where am I?!" Scott asked scared from inside the bathroom.

"Uh, you're in the bathroom." Stiles said as he scratched his neck, it was too early for this to be happening.

"No, I'm not. I'm gone." Scott scream which made Stiles grab the doorknob.

"What do you mean, you're gone?" said Stiles just as he open the door and saw that Scott wasn't there, "Um...Scott?  
Scott, where did you go..." said Stiles as he pulled the shower curtain from the shower and couldn't find Scott.

"Exactly!" heard Stiles, "Where did I go? I don't know! I don't know where I went!" said Scott just before he became invisible and said, "Stiles!" from beside the door.

"Ahh!" said Stiles surprise as he saw Scott glaring at him.

"This is just a bad dream. Wake up, Scott! Wake up!" said a invisible Scott as he open the towels cabinet and pull out a large white towel, covering his head with it. "Okay. There. Now, I'm going to remove this towel  
and be awake and everything will be totally normal." as he pull the towel and look up at the mirror where there was still no reflection of himself with a scream, "Ahhhh! Ahhh!" just before pulling out his phone from his phone from his pocket and dial '911' without pressing call.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he removed the phone from Scott's invisible hand.

"Calling for help!" Scott replied as a invisible hand pull the phone free from Stiles' hold.

"And what are you going to tell them, Scott?" said Stiles as he once again grab the phone and turning it off.

"I don't know! That I've disappeared? I'm invisible? I can't see myself? You're right. They're gonna think I'm a crazy person." Scott said with a sigh as he tried catching his reflection.

"Okay. This is going to sound insane, but I think my experiment spread to you." said Stiles with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?!" Scott asked.

"I made a fly invisible last night." said Stiles fast.

"You what?!" Scott asked surprise.

"I was working on a sugar solution and then I just spilled a bunch of chemicals into the mixture and then a fly flew through steam and it became invisible. Did it land on you or touch or did you swallow it?" Stiles asked Scott as he went through different theories in his head.

"You're asking me if I swallowed  
an invisible moth? Actually, there was something in my water. It was really weird. It was sorta bug-like. Gross." said Scott.

"The bathroom window was it open?" said Stiles as he walked towards the now close window.

"Yeah. I think so." Scott said not really sure.

"Okay, so what if the fly was attracted to the light and then it flew into the room and then fell into your water?" Stiles said as this was one of the only theories that sounded less stupid.

"Where I accidentally drank it? Are you kidding me?! I accidentally drank your invisible science project was and now I'm invisible too?!" said Scott as the main door downstairs open and closed.

"Hello? Happy Halloween, everyone! Yo, next time Allison Argent says she's gonna eat 26 meatballs, you tell her that's too many meatballs." said Allison as Stiles walked down the stairs with a invisible Scott behind. "Oh. Hey, Stiles." said a confused Allison in a bear costume while looking behind Stiles.

"Hi, Allison. You're...a bear." said a confused Stiles, wondering why she would wear a bear costume for Halloween when she is very beautiful.

"Sure am. Didn't Scott tell you? We're all going as a big Wizard of Oz team costume. I'm the Cowardly Bear." said Allison excited still looking for Scott, Stiles smile sadly as Scott never tell him anything.

"It's a lion." said Stiles.

"What's a lion?" asked a confused Allison.

"The Cowardly...? Never mind." Stiles said as he look upstairs then back at Allison.

"Uh, is Scott ready to roll?" Allison asked as she looked that Scott wasn't coming down anytime soon.

"Um, no, he is sick." Stiles give a simple answer which got himself a pinch to the elbow from Scott, "And he's in the bathroom." which got himself another pinch, "And you can't see him."

"Oh, no. Was it the meatballs?" Allison asked Stiles which he didn't replied as he was trying to see where Scott was, "Scottie? Babe? Are you okay?" Allison asked as if Scott would had heard if he had be upstairs for real.

"Oh, not really. Stiles' right. I'm really sick." said Scott as he stands right behind Stiles.

"You're our male Dorothy! Let me take a look at you..." said Allison as she tried to climb the stairs but Stiles wouldn't leave him.

"Nobody can see me. Literally. Go, Allison. Save yourself. Quick! Go! Quick!" said Scott as Allison ran down the stairs and out the door with a quick bye.

"Wow, Scott, your girlfriend. Two words 'Cowardly Bear'." Stiles said as he walked upstairs to his room and grab his clothes as it was time to dress up.

"Can we maybe not mock my girlfriend right now and instead focus on the crisis at hand?" said as the invisible Scott kept watching Stiles walk around his room.

"Okay. You're invisible. How and why are you invisible?" Stiles asked as he pulled out a pair of clean jeans.

"You tell me." Scott said with sarcasm.

"I don't know. If it spread through your body this fast, it's extremely soluble. It should only take a few hours." Stiles said as he removed his basket ball shorts for the jeans and a T-shirt with a happy face.

"A few hours?!" Scott scream.

"I think. I hope. Okay, listen, Scott, I have to get to schoOld and figure this whole thing out." said Stiles as he grab his bag and walk towards the hallway.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked as he followed Stiles down to the living room.

"Just lay low. Call in sick." said Stiles as he found two cheese sandwiches with a sticky note on them say for Stiles.

"I can't! I can't miss school today! Wait. It's Halloween." said Scott as he saw Stiles drink his glass of milk.

"Really, Scott? I think your friends can survive Halloween without male Dorothy." Stiles said after he wolfed down his first sandwich.

"You don't understand. Today is  
the first game of the season. If I don't go to all my classes, I can't play." Scott said trying to make Stiles see his point.

"This is what your concerned about, lacrosse?" Stiles said as he finished his last sandwich.

"College scouts will be at that game. This is my only chance for them to see me. And my teammates are counting on me. I can't let them down." Stiles sigh knowing that Scott had won this argument as well.

* * *

 

"So there's absolutely no way I can un-invisible myself?" Scott said with what sounded as a teasing tone, which Stiles just nodded. "I have an idea." Scott said as a invisible hand grab Stiles right hand.

"What?" Stiles said as invisible Scott took them to Scott's room where he pull out a male  Dorothy costum dress.

"Yup. We're the same height, we sound the same, we'd have the same skin tone if you ever learn to moisturize. This could totally work." Stiles stare shock as some items from the room rise which Stiles knew it was Scott.

"This is insane. There is no way I'm going to pull off pretending to be you." Stiles said as the dress fell over his arms and a pair of black boats were sat in front of Stiles' cover feet.

"I'll be there coaching you." Scott said as be pushed Stiles towards the bathroom across the hallway.

As Stiles dress in the bathroom Scott pulled out a mask from his closet, "Come on, Scott. I'm still me." Stiles gasp as he saw the mask, "A mask, really? Dorothy didn't wear a mask."

"We're in New Orleans. Just say  
you're Mardi Gras Dorothy." Said Scott as it was obvious, as he put the mask on Stiles' face.

"Mardi Gras Dorothy?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. From a big Munchkin Town parade float, with Munchkins giving beads and stuff." Which Scott just got himself a glare from Stiles, "Look, I've gotta go to school today. So you'v. gotta get me through this. Get your science gear and do whatever it is you need to do to figure this out. Just please help me get through my day until I can be seen again, okay? Besides, you look totally cute." Stiles just nodded as he switched his bag for Scott's and walked downstairs again in towards the sport car parked outside.

"Fine. Give me your car keys." Stiles said as he walked to the driver side.

"What?" A pair of keys flew higher then Stiles as the door open and close before the car turn to life.

"Scott, you're invisible. You can't drive." said Stiles as he walked around the car and climb on the seat.

"Well, you can't drive either. You don't have a license!" Scott said as they drove towards the school while Stiles was tense looking everywhere.

"This is crazy. What if we get pulled over? How do we explain this?" Stiles said still looking out for police.

"Relax. It's going to be fine." said Scott as they stop at a stop sign when a old woman gasp as she saw the car didn't have a driver and still move.

"Sorry. Just talking to my invisible sister. She's a really amazing driver." Stiles said as the car started moving again.

"See? She probably thought this was one of those self-driving cars." said Scott as they parked at the school parking lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, you'll be fine." Scott tells Stiles as they walk up the stairs to where Scott's friends are sitting while others are eating school breakfast. "Don't walk like you." Scott said next to Stiles ear as Scott sees that Stiles falter as he walk towards his friends and with a sad smile. "Walk like me. Stand up straight.  
Look more cheerful. Wave." Scott said as a jock walked by who usually Scott wave to.

"Hi, Scott." said Lydia as Stiles sat at the table with Allison to his left and Derek to his right.

"Hey, Scott." said Derek as he give him a bro hug which Stiles mental girly scream.

"Hey, Scott." said Erica with a smirk as she stole a cheerio from her boyfriend's, Boyd, bowl.   
"See? This is totally working." Scott whispered to Stiles ear as softly as possible with Allison and Derek so close.

"Hi, Scott!" Jackson says as he sits in front Stiles next to Lydia watching the part of face he could see from Stiles, studying it carefully.

"Okay, here's the real test. If Jackson buys this, everyone will." said Scott carefully and quietly as Stiles moves his eyes so Jackson aren't looking in his. That what you do with a strange dog. Right. Don't stare at it's eyes, cause they see it as dominance. Scott pinches Stiles neck, "Okay, act natural. But...act like me. Act like natural me." so Stiles raise his eyes up to capture Jackson's eyes because that's what Scott usually does right.

"Scott?" that's when Stiles noticed that Jackson was talking to him and he hadn't response which got all of Scott's friends staring at him.

"Yes." Stiles said as he came back to reality with another pinch from Scott.

"Oh, Scott! I'm so glad you're  
here! I thought you were sick." Jackson asked as he stare at Allison.

"Uh, yeah, I am still very sick." said Stiles as he cough and grab a napkin to wipe his dry nose.

"Oh." said Boyd as he finish his food, oh yes Boyd talked this was getting out of hand fast.

"But I'm a bit better and I'm still quite pale and my voice is a bit different. But, you know, Jackson, it's okay." Stiles said as he cough which just made Scott's friends check all those things Stiles just said.

￦￦￦￦

"I...I love the mask." said Allison as she rub her chest on Stiles' arm which would made him excited only if he liked girls.

"The mask. Uh, right." Stiles said as he moved his arm from Allison to scratch his nose.

"Well, I am Mardi Gras Dorothy." said Stiles as he saw Derek with the most beautiful smile which made Stiles heart want to fly away.

"Hmm, cute." Allison said as she moved her mouth towards Stiles which he turn his head away which she ended kissing his cheek.

"Scott, I'm totally freaking out. Greenberg is also out sick, so that means I'm totally in charge of Romp the Swamp tonight. And I don't know what to do or  
if we have enough decorations. Please, just tell me everything's gonna be okay." Jackson said as Lydia kept writing things on a notebook she had out and on the table.

"That actually sounds awful Jackson, but I would just cancel." Stiles said which got himself a pinch from a invisible Scott to the butt, which made Stiles flinch hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek as he felt the flinch from the only skin touching.

"Uh, I am fine. I just have a little neck twitch this morning, but it is okay." said Stiles as he rub his neck where supposedly the twitch was.

"But I thought you were sick." Allison said as she tried to kiss him but Stiles move his mouth once again with made Allison mad.

"Um, I am very contagious." Stiles told Allison as he told up which meant hitting Derek on the neck and pulling Allison long beautiful hair which made her more angry.

"So I will see you around. Bye." said Stiles as he grab his bag and walked away with a invisible Scott even as he heard Scott's friends wondering where he was going.

"Scott?" Allison called Stiles which made him turn around and Allison was behind him, he could still see Scott's friends from here.

"Did I do something wrong?" Allison asked with a pouted face.

"Um, no, no. It's-It's my disease." said Stiles which just made Allison sadder.

* * *

 

As Stiles was in the boys' bathroom his cellphone rang and saw it was Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac." said Stiles as he looked under the stalls to see if their was anyone there.

"You're not at school?" ask a sad Isaac.

"No. I'm-I'm really sick." said Stiles as he cough and act a sneeze.

"Your brother's here. He's like some freaky carnival milkmaid Zorro." said Isaac which Stiles knew he was in his free period.

"Uh, yeah. Yep." Stiles said lower as a sophomore went inside the restroom.

"Hey, Scott." said the guy which just received a wave through the mirror.

"He is Mardi Gras Dorothy's. He looks totally cute." said Isaac.

"What? Eww." which Stiles himself a stare from the guy Stiles didn't even know.

"Isaac, can you please just cover  
for me today in Perkins' class?" asked Stiles as he left the restroom after the guy send him another stare.

"You got it." said Isaac but a couple minutes later they end their call.

"All right, Scott, we have to go get to the lab." said Stiles to Scott as he knew Scott was next to him.

"No. First period is starting. I can't be late." said Scott as a invisible hand wrap around Stiles arm and pulled him up the school second floor.

"And what class is it, Scott? Intro to Conformity?" Stiles said with sarcasm.

"Intro to Geometry, room 42." said Scott as he pulled his invisible arm as he pushed Stiles inside room 42. As the teacher passed the assignments right after the bell rang Stiles notice that Scott got a C-minus.

"Scott, if you needed help with line segments, you could've just asked." Stiles told Scott as they were walking out of the classroom.

"Right, because you're always so...warm and supportive." said a pissed Scott.

"Okay. I have to go get to study hall so I can get a big compound microscope and figure this whole thing out." said Stiles as he started to walked towards one of the science labs when Scott grab Stiles arms again and move him towards the gym.

"Actually, I'll grab it for you. You have to get to Pep Circle." Scott said as he open the door and push Stiles inside.

"Pep what?" Stiles asked as he saw the who team of lacrosse sitting in chairs in a semi circle.

"A thing we do on game days. Just bonding and trust-building.  
It's a pre-game ritual...that you are leading." Said Scott as Stiles sit in the chair next to Derek with Jackson in the middle of the semi circle.

"Trust! Teamwork! Fellowship! Pride! A team united can't be denied!" scream Jackson as the rest of the team scream 'Whoo!',  
"Who puts the pep in Pep Circle?" which got the team to scream,

"We do!"

"Please don't make me do this." Stiles whispered to the invisible Scott who he knew was close to him.

"Scott! Scott!" scream the team as Jackson stood in the middle with a smile staring at Scott.

"I've warmed us up. We're totally  
ready for you to take over." Jackson said as he took his seat by Boyd. Stiles stood from his chair to the middle with the confident that he had seen Scott walk with.

"Oh, well, that's just great. Um, so let's just go straight into the first thing then which is the..." Stiles as he waited for Scott but the team respond with laughter,

"Group hug!"

"Or we can skip the first thing! Okay..." said Stiles as he saw that the group stood up and they all hug Stiles, Stiles blush as Derek hug him from the back. He was able to feel all his hard muscles against him.

"Oh. Oh. Next thing on the agenda." said Stiles as the team went back to their seats and left Stiles once again alone in the middle of the circle.

"The circle of trust." said Jackson with a smile.

"Right. So let's circle up and do some trust." Stiles said as he looked around the group carefully. 

"You can have the wolf." said Jackson as Derek pulled out a stuff animal wolf from his gym bag.

"The wolf?" said Stiles as Derek throw that wolf at Stiles which he almost didn't catch.

"The wolf of truth." said Boyd with a obvious tone.

"Well, the wolf of truth. Um, Jackson, could you please remind us all what the rules are  
of truth wolfing?" said Stiles as he fix the wolf fur carefully.

"Whoever holds the wolf gets to safely say something true and meaningful to clear the air before the game." said Jackson as he fixed his jeans and clean imaginable dirt off his clothes.

"Well, then Jackson should start us off." said Stiles as he gave Jackson the wolf and sat on his seat.

"Oh, okay." said Jackson as he stood up and walk towards the middle of the circle, "Um...Okay, I'm so grateful to be on a team with all of you. If I am strong, it's only because I'm surrounded by such strong people. And I'm especially grateful for Scott. He's always there. No matter how crazy my life gets, he gives me the friendship and support I need. He's an amazing friend and captain." said Jackson ad he stare at Stiles, "Thank you. I also want to say one more quick wolf truth, and that is that I'm really mad at the people who invented weather apps because don't you wanna wake up every morning and be surprised at what the weather is?!" said Jackson which got himself a yeah from the whole team. "Your turn." said Jackson as he said he could stay sit.

"Well, my truth is that I am so grateful to be sitting down because this dress is a serious chaffing hazard." said Stiles as he glare at his dress which made the team laugh.

"Okay. Now for your...emotional truth." said Jackson.

"My emotional truth. That would  
probably have to be that I am fine. I am great. Thank you, Jackson." said Stiles as he tried passing the wolf to Derek but Jackson said.

"Scott, this is your safe place. You can trust us. We love you." Liam said as he sat next to Derek.

"My truth would be...I'm not the guy that everybody thinks I am. I'm not the handsome shining star that everybody suspects. I'm actually more of the person  
that nobody notices, or nobody pays attention to. But...this is probably why I'm so uncomfortable here. But, guys,  
this is-this is all in my head.  
Right? Because I'm awesome city Scott. I mean, the bomb. Anyway, that's my truth, which is actually, weirdly, true." Stiles said as he looked around and notice that most of the team had damp eyes.

"I think that deserves another group hug!" said Jackson, after that Derek came up with a excuse about needing help with a subject which made invisible Scott follow him and to Scott surprise he went into the lab.

"Derek. My hombre." said Isaac as Derek walk towards him.

"How's the guinea pig?" Derek ask as he rub the guinea pig soft fur.

"Still farting like a chainsaw. I can't figure out why." said Isaac as the guinea pig fart.

"Because there's talmitic acid in the ice cream. It's reacting with ascorbic acid and turning it into a fart. Ascorbyl palmitate. They can't metabolize the fart, so you end up with the flatulence." said Derek which surprise invisible Scott as he never knew Derek was that smart.

"How'd you know that?" Isaac asked Derek.

"I was a Governor's Scholar in Chemistry last year." said Derek proud about himself.

"Really? A Governor's Scholar in Chemistry? That's, like, crazy amazing." said Isaac as he bro hug Derek.

"How about we keep it between us? You know, it's not really something I like to advertise." Isaac just nod and waited for Derek to keep talking, "Hey. Do you know if Stiles was planning on showing up?" asked Derek as he looked around.

"I'm sorry, man. He's actually sick today. But I know he might've maybe wanted to be here, maybe." said Isaac with a small sad smile.

"Can I ask you something? What's Stiles' deal? Whenever I talk to him, it's like, you know...  
and... and she's kind of... Never mind. It's cool. Uh, good luck with the guinea pig. This is actually amazing." said Derek as he got tense but Scott and Isaac had gotten the point, he likes Stiles.

"Oh! Okay!" said a surprise Isaac.

"Gotta go, guys. Bye." said Derek as he turn around and Scott follow his steps with the microscope, Scott ran towards Stiles who stood outside the gym.

"Stiles." Scott called Stiles as a invisible microscope flew towards Stiles. "Derek was in the science lab and was asking for you! Derek is super cute and totally into you!"

"No, Scott. I'm not the kind of guy that... guys like Derek are ever actually into." said Stiles with a sad simple smile.

"Come on. There's only one way  
to find out." said Scott ad the invisible arm grab onto Stiles' arm.

"No. Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about right now? I'm not going to go meet Derek, okay? That's final.  
Now if you'll excuse me, I have a massage circle to lead." said Stiles as he turn around with his microscope on his arms into the gym again.

"Aah! Meatballs! Meatballs! Ohh, coming through! Coming through! Coming through! Mayday! Meatballs! Lots of meatballs! Why did I eat so many meatballs?!" said Allison as she ran through the hallways up a couple stairs into the girls bathroom which made Scott laugh as he stood by the door. "Watch my fur, guys." Allison told two guys who were watching their hands as Allison ran to the bigger stall.

"Here goes nothing. You can do this, Scott." Scott said as he walk inside for the bear costume which made the girls look.

"Uh... is there a guy in here?" asked Allison as she clearly heard a guy.

"Uh... No. It's me, a girl. In the stall. Doing my girly things." say Scott as he grab the costume and ran away fast.

* * *

 

Scott dress up in the huge bear costume as Allison had bought a male costume.

"Derek!" said Scott as he found him at his locker, which made Derek look at him surprise.

"Uh, yes?" Derek said as he tried to see through the mouth, trying to catch whose there.

"It's me! Stiles!" Scott said with a happy tone.

"Sorry, who? You're..." asked Derek as he was sure it wasn't Stiles because he was sick.

"I'm Stiles!" said Scott again.

"Stiles! You showed?" Derek said with a smile.

"Yep! Sure did!" Scott said as he started sweating because it was really hot.

"I thought you were..." Derek words fade off.

"Sick? Yes. I was. But now I'm feeling much better." said Scott.

"And you're in costume. You hate costumes." said Derek which surprise Scott because even he didn't know that about his own little brother.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm working on this thing where I'm trying to relax more and be less judgmental and uptight." Which  just made Derek believe Stiles wasn't fine.

"Those pants look ridiculous on you." said Scott as he saw Mr. Perkins walk up the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans.

"There's the Stiles I know and love." Derek said with a sweet smile that made Scott feel great about Stiles.

"So, hi. We're hanging out." Scott said as grab Derek hand.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Derek said as smile big.

"I've probably been confusing in the past. A little grouchy, right?  
Mean, even. Let's just put all that behind us. Focus on the now. Maybe get to know each other.  
Tell me about yourself. What kind of stuff does Derek groove to?" said Scott with a teasing tone as he bump into Derek playful. "Actually, I have to run.  
But maybe we could go out sometime, like in a non-study setting. Like a real date." said Scott as Derek blush.

"Like a real date. Wait a second, I... I'm not sure I'm hearing you  
correctly in that suit. Are you asking me out?" Derek said surprise.

"Yeah. I am. What? Is that weird?" Scott wonder if maybe had been reading the signs wrong.

"Honestly, coming from you, a little. A lot, actually. What are you doing tonight?" Asked Derek.

"Tonight? Um, I'm volunteering  
at the school fundraiser." Scott said as he remember Stiles talking about it.

"Romp the Swamp? That's my favorite event of the year! I'll see you there tonight. It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

"Allison! Watch where you're going!" said Stiles as the bear pushed him into a old math room which was being decorating into a history class.

"It's not Allison!" the bear said ad he remove his head which turn out to be Scott.

"Scott? What are you doing?" Stiles said as he close the classroom door before someone came inside.

"So, you didn't miss your study  
date with Derek after all." Invisible Scott said as he brush his messy hair.

"What?" said Stiles as he stare at Scott unbelievable because he was straight as a meter yard.

"I figured out a way to pretend to be you." Scott said as the bear costume flew till it hit the ground.

"You what?!" Stiles said as he kick a plastic world globe.

"Yeah. The bear costume was thick enough, so it didn't turn invisible. Well, at least, not right away. Anyways, I got you a real date. You'll be working at Romp the Swamp tonight. At least, I think it's a date. Honestly, it was  
a little hard to communicate, being in the bear suit." said Scott as the door was open wide and Isaac walk inside getting surprise by seeing the moving bear costume.

"Oh my! Bear. With no head. Headless bear. Oh, no. Scott? What's happening?" Asked Isaac as he kept watching a bear that was getting invisible little by little.

"I'm Stiles." said Stiles as he move towards Isaac.

"No. You're Scott." said Isaac as it was the obvious as he looked Stiles up and down.

"No. That's Scott." said Stiles as he pointed at the headless bear which was getting smaller.

"No. That's a headless bear." said Isaac just as before his eyes the bear lost his arms, "Or an armless bear?" also it lost his torso, "Torso-less bear?" and soon enough there was nothing left from the bear. "Okay, I'm kind of losing my mind right now." said Isaac as he rub his eyes.

"Isaac, calm down. Remember how I made a moth invisible last night?" said Stiles which Isaac just nod, "Yeah. Well, it flew into Scott's drink and now he's invisible." Isaac just stare at where he last saw the bear, "Say something."

"Hi, Isaac. How are you?" The voice came from the last place Isaac saw the bear.

"Fine. Are you okay, Scott?" ask Isaac with a sarcasm tone.

"I'm good. This is amazing. And very scary." Said Scott just as Allison ran into the still open door where Stiles, Isaac and a invisible Scott where.

"Who stole my bear costume?" asked Stiles and Isaac.

"Hey, little guy." Said Allison towards Isaac and a nod towards Stiles. Will Allison wasn't piss was she.

"Isaac." snarl Isaac.

"Of course. Someone stole my bear costume. Right out of the bathroom. Any of you guys seen it?" said Allison as she looked around the room.

"Um, no. Nope, Allison. I haven't seen a thing. But it was so great  
talking to you." said Stiles with a smile as he tried to catch her hand but she just move her hand and say,

"Um, I have to leave." Allison said as she moved towards the door and left away.

"So do you think, in exchange for me being cool and keeping all this a secret, you might put in a good word for me with your friend Kira?" said to the still invisible Scott.

"You like Kira?! That's so adorable! Kira's a sweetheart. She likes nice guys. Just be yourself around her." said Scott with a happy tone.

"Yeah, I find the whole "being myself" approach never really works out for me." said Isaac as he scratch his neck.

"Just give her a chance. She might surprise you." said Scott as Stiles waved at Isaac just as left the room with the invisible Scott behind. As Stiles was walking down the stairs for a snack,

"Scott Stilinski?" said Mr. Perkins which made Stiles stop.

"Yep, that's me." Stiles said as he turn around and found Mr. Perkins behind with his bag.

"Yeah, I'm Mr. Perkins. Your brother's in my science class." said Mr. Perkins as Stiles acted as he had never seen him before.

"Oh. Well, I have heard a lot about you." said Stiles.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Perkins said as he look around for any of his friends. 

"Sure." said Stiles.

"Yeah, uh, listen, I know your brother stayed home sick today." said Mr. Perkins nervously.

"Yeah, he's really, really sick, Mr. Perkins. He has to stay home." said Stiles as he tried to climb down the stairs which just made Mr. Perkins follow him.

"Yeah. The, uh, thing is, I went all angry teacher on him yesterday  
and I told him, well, he'd fail my class if he didn't deliver on his science project. I just want to make sure that he's okay. That the science project isn't the reason he's staying home. He's okay." said Mr. Perkins and Stiles just nod, "Yeah."

"He is actually doing a lot more  
than you expected. A lot more. I'm pretty sure he's gonna blow you mind." Said Stiles as he saw Isaac standing at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, that is great to hear. See, I knew he had it in him. Your brother is one of the brightest kids that's ever sat in my class. He's got this potential inside him. You know, I think he could do great things in this world if he wanted to. If she would just get out of his own way." Which made Stiles smile.

"Yeah. Um, if he were here, he would want me to tell you that.  
He really doesn't want to disappoint you." said Stiles with damp eyes.

"Well, tell him to feel better. It was good talking to you." said Mr. Perkins as he wave and walk up the stairs.

"Come on." Stiles told Isaac and invisible Scott but as they got to the first floor Scott wrap his invisible hand with Stiles'. "Yes."

"Stiles, shouldn't I have at least  
started turning visible by now?" asked Scott as Stiles and Isaac grab their bags, walk towards the main door.

"Yes." Stiles said.

"Which is exactly why we need to go home so we can figure this whole thing out." said Stiles as they walk towards the parking lot.

"Wait. We're not going home now." said Scott as he tug him towards the lacrosse field.

"But school's over." said a confuse Stiles as Isaac laugh as they walk towards the girls' locker room.

"And the most important part of the day is starting." said Scott as Stiles was pushed where Derek was just removing his tight shirt which made his mouth fill with saliva.

"Which is?" said Stiles as he notice all the jocks changing into their lacrosse uniforms.

"Lacrosse." said Scott as a helmet was thrown from a invisible Scott, "Making me visible is gonna have to wait." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys let's pray for those people who are fighting for their lives in Florida after the massive shooting that happen in Orlando. I might be straight but I support gays 100% so I'm like pissed about this shooting and I'm sure you support gays as well because you wouldn't be reading this story if you didn't. So pray please. 
> 
> Also one more day till my birthday.

Stiles change fast because Scott's gym locker was next to Derek's, it took Stiles more time to open Scott's gym locker as Scott couldn't remember it the first twenty times. Which got a funny look from Derek which he said that Scott had the combination under the lock. Stiles put on all of his protection on with his jersey which was a little to heavy which made Boyd give a comment about not being the normal Scott.

"I..." tried Stiles to defend himself but coach Finstock got inside the locker room.

"All right, everyone. Five minutes until game time." said coach as he walked outside with most of the team following his towards the field.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out." said Stiles as walk outside and saw the opposite team members so damn big, like bigger then Boyd and Derek.

"Yeah! I don't think so." said invisible Scott as he push him towards where the team was standing around coach Finstock, where he was screaming at a water boy.

"Scott, I cannot do this. I am going to get creamed out there." said Stiles as he saw Derek doing push ups.

"You'll be fine." Scott said.

"That's easy for you to say." said Stiles as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

"What? You think this is easy for me? I'm terrified every game. I can hardly sleep the night before. I have to drink ginger fizz just to untie the knots in my stomach." said Scott as he threw Stiles a lacrosse stick which Stiles catch with easily.

"Well, then why do you do it?" Stiles asked invisible Scott.

"Well... I like being on a team. When everyone's around me, my  
nerves settle. And I don't feel alone. It's like, when I'm a part of  
something bigger than myself, it makes me better." said invisible Scott as Stiles look at Jackson who was putting what look like a whole bottle of hair spray on his hair.

"Hmm." said Stiles as a whistle rang.

"Hey. You can do this. I'll be there with you, telling you exactly what to do." said Scott.

"Okay, bring it in! Bring it in!" said coach as the whole team got into a pile around him, "Bring it in, guys! All right, everyone. Go Fighting Wolves!" said coach as the students walk to the field.

"Okay, high school sports fans.  
It's the moment you've all been waiting for. It's game time!" said the guy who would be talking for the whole game.

"Wolves! Wolves! Wolves! Wolves!" chant the whole team.

As Stiles move to his place by Derek with Scott help, "Your stick's upside down." said Scott which Stiles hurry move his stick.

"Duly noted." respond Stiles with a smile.

"Scott, move up! You're running the wrong way!" said Scott as he was running towards Danny their goalie then he turn around with a laugh and ran towards the opposite team goal when Derek threw him the ball, which Stiles catch. "Come on, come on, come on! Come on! Yes!" said Scott right before a member from the opposite team push him from the back. Stiles for minute thought he would die.

"Wow, slow and painful start  
for the Fighting Wolves.  Let's see if they can recover." said the guy which just made Stiles groan when he felt someone kneel next to him.

"It's okay, it's okay." said Stiles without opening his eyes.

"Should somebody call an ambulance? You okay?" asked a worry Derek which now Stiles who kneel next to him.

"That hurt more than anything in my entire life has ever hurt." said Stiles as he open his eyes which ouch, the god damn sun.

"All right, come on. Get up." said Derek as he slowly pulled Stiles up which made Stiles groan in pain.

"Sure, just let me try and start breathing first." said Stiles with sarcasm.

"Scott, what's wrong with you? It's like you've never held a stick before!" Derek ask Stiles as they walk back towards both teams stood.

"Uh, it must just be my cold." said Stiles and Derek just nod as he scowl, moving towards Boyd.   
"Hey, listen to me. This is my whole life, here. Those college scouts are my future. I can't lose today. I've got an idea." said Scott as he help Stiles through a goal.

"You got this, guys! And the  
visitors win another draw. Great attack by the... wind?" said the guy as Scott push off a member from the opposite team. "Go! Come on, come on! Power forward Scott Stilinski." said the guy as Stiles ran towards the goal and threw the ball which went inside. "Whoo! We're seeing some of his trademark  
wizardry out there with that ball." Which made Stiles smile.

"Pass it!" said Scott as he saw that Derek was open because after all lacrosse was a team work job. "Just like that." said Scott as Derek threw the ball through the goalie with a smile.

"Wolves are right back in this one, folks!" said the guy as the score was 6-6.

"Way to go, Scott!" said Derek as they high five.

"We're all tied up! Time out!" said the guy as a whistle was heard and Stiles head to the drink table with pain floating out of him.

"How you doing?" Invisible Scott ask as Stiles took gulps of water.

"I can't play. I just can't. I can't even feel my legs." said Stiles as he drop to the grass with a groan as he felt his shorts damping with the wet grass.

"Please, Stiles, this is it... All or nothing. See over there?" Stiles look up to the bleachers where a couple well dress people people stood writing things down. "This is my future, Stiles. I need this." Stiles nod as the coach Finstock call the whole time to come for a prep talk. Mr. Finstock simply said,

"All right, guys, everybody bring it in." Coach Finstock look at the timer nervously as he waited for the whole team, "Uh, good luck." and move away what a prep talk thought Stiles as he notice that Scott's teammates were nervously so Stiles sigh as he walk ahead and stood in front of the whole. Because he's the captain right now.

"Okay, guys, I know you are exhausted. I'm exhausted and in pain. A lot of pain. And I mean a lot of pain." the team gave Stiles a exhausted and painful smile even Jackson didn't look as good as he has always been and Derek look sexier while been sweaty and exhausted. "But there is this thing I always say,  
which is when you're part of something bigger than yourself,  
it makes you better." Stiles mention what Scott had just said to him. "That's what a team means. So let's get out there and  
have each others' backs, okay?" Derek and the guys laugh as Stiles sigh while he lean against a board that was behind him.

"Yeah!" scream the team as they waited for Stiles to finish the prep talk.

"You guys, we can do this." Stiles notice that some of teammates didn't look too sure. "Right?" ask Stiles.

"Yeah!" yelled more teammates then before.

"All right, all in. One, two, there." said Stiles as all the team put their hands in the middle and scream,

"Wolves!"

"Nice job." said a invisible Scott as the team move away after the prep talk.

"I don't know how you do this every week." said Stiles with a smile as the whistle was rang again and all players move to their respective plays.

"What an absolute classic." said the guy who for god sake Stiles ever knew what he was called. "We're all tied up, 30 seconds left. Time for one more play." said the guy as Jackson catch the ball and dangerous pass it to Boyd who trick the opposite team by passing it to Derek.

"Wolves! Wolves! Wolves..." scream the fans as they saw Derek escaping from the opposite members when he ran into two huge players with so much flexibility that Stiles saw as a sexy kink.

"What a pass by the Wolves!" said the announcer, yep that's what its called though Stiles cheerful as he ran the opposite side of Derek when Derek threw him the ball which surprise Stiles.

"I can't get to the goal, Scott. It's all you, you got this. Go, Scott!" said Derek as Stiles nod and started running as fast he could towards the opposite team goalie.

"Scott! Scott! Scott..." scream the fans as they saw the timer going down fast Stiles couldn't hear any of his teammates nor the opposite just the fans calling his brother name. This was it.

"Scott Stilinski is now one on one with the keeper." said the announcer as Stiles through the ball at the goalie and can you believe Stiles felt as the time had stop. And. It. Move. Again. And the ball when in. "Goal! Scott Stilinski scores! He did it!  
And the Fighting Wolves win 7-6!  
You did it!" said the announcer as the team ran towards Stiles, Derek grab him putting him on his shoulders as the rest of the team was screaming.

"Scott! Scott! Scott..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, happy birthday to myself.

"Hold the slide steady so I can figure out what's going on with your cells." said Stiles as a invisible Scott grabs the slide with what Stiles believe are shaky hands, making it impossible for the microscope that is possible that Scott stole from the school. And guess what. They were back at the basement where all this start and a party was going at a fast force outside, Isaac was sitting on what look like a old dirty desk. "Okay, getting focused here. There's a nuclear membrane." said Stiles which made his raise his eyebrows and look back again, "Wait."

"Wait what? Is that a good wait  
or a bad wait?" said Scott as no one talk and Stiles just look at the slide through the microscope.

"Your body, your cells, they aren't metabolizing the compound." said Stiles as he kept writing down things on his notebook.

"That sounds like a bad wait. Why is this even happening?" asked Isaac as he watch Stiles carefully.

"The original sugar solution must be turning into a fat and getting stuck in her cells." said Stiles worrying his lower lip.

"So what does that mean?" ask Isaac as he stood up from the clean desk as Isaac shorts had wipe it clean.

"We have to figure out hhave to neutralize the solution before her body could fully absorb it..." Said Stiles as Isaac finish the sentence for him.

"Or the invisibility will become permanent."

"What?" squeak Scott, "I thought you said this was temporary."

"It takes the human body 24 hours to fully digest something." said Stiles as if Scott hadn't said a thing.

"Right." said Scott and Isaac.

"Okay, so when did you swallow the fly?" Stiles ask Scott as he turn a page over in his notebook with a sigh.

"Last night at midnight." replied Scott.

"That means we have until midnight to find an antidote." said Stiles as he brush his hair messier then it was before.

"Or he becomes invisible forever." Isaac said as if he was talking about the weather. "But where do we start?" He asked.

"I don't even remember,what I spilled into the last solution." said Stiles as he stare at the things he had at the table.

"So that's what we do first. We redo your experiment. Someplace where we can fully analyze it." said Isaac as he stare at Stiles.

"A real lab." said a confuse Stiles but then he catch up and said, "Like the one at school." Stiles and Isaac grab the things they needed and ran up into the house to grab a couple hoodies. Scott walk to his room and grab a hoodie that got invisible as soon as Scott put it one. Stiles though it turn out to be it wasn't that hard to get in school after school hours, there was no one by the time they got there. It was creepy walking down the dark hallways with no students and lights. As they open the lab door and turn the lights they put all their materials on top of a black science table.

"Okay, we'll start with a basic sugar solution and keep adding chemicals until we get the right combination." said Stiles as he made the basic sugar solution.

"Exactly. We'll know we got it right when the fly vanishes." said Isaac as he open the door for the invisible Scott.

"We'll catch a moth and you Stiles do the basic sugar solution." said Isaac as he walk down the dark hallways with Scott.

* * *

 

"Yeah, this probably wasn't the right context for that. Where are we going to find a fly before midnight?" ask Scott as they been walking for a while without seeing any flies.

"Come on. I know the perfect place." Isaac said as he cross the street and they kept walking till Scott notice where they where and climb over the sliver rusty gates.

"Cool. A cemetery on Halloween!  
Great." said Scott with sarcasm.

"The key to catching a fly is to be in the darkest place...with the brightest light." said Isaac as they kept walking farther and farther in the cemetery without seeing any flies.

"This is crazy. Here, fly." said Scott as he carefully walk over the grass.

"They're not cats, Scott!" said Isaac as he catch three flies in a glass jar, "I can get this back on  
in no time." said Isaac as they both turn around and walk towards the gates.

"I'm scared, Isaac." said Scott as the gates where so far away.

"Me too. But it's gonna be okay.  
Look! I got this. Scott, I don't think this is a good idea." said Isaac as he felt the wind shift once again.

"We don't have a choice, Isaac.  
This moth may be my only hope." said Scott before Isaac and Scott feel down which broke the jar. The flies flew away.

"Ohh! I lost it!" scream Scott.

"Scott, are you okay?" Isaac said as he pull Scott up.

"No! I am not okay! I am very much not okay. I am in a cemetery, at night, soaking wet,  
covered in swamp ooze, and now I'm gonna be invisible forever." cried Scott as fast walk down the hill.

"We still have time." said Isaac trying to pull up Scott's hope.

"Just forget about it." big hot tears ran down Scott invisible cheeks.

"We can't. We can't forget about it. We can't give up. Maybe we should just go home, leave all the lights on, and try to draw a fly in." said Isaac as quietly and carefully walk all the way to the gates.

"And then what? Can Stiles reverse the invisibility? For sure? Because as far as I can tell, Stiles really has no idea what's  
actually happening to me." said Scott just before he walks in the school lab and say, "I'm done. I'm done with your science and your judgments and your sarcasm. I'm done with all of it." said Scott towards Stiles.

"Come on, Scott. This isn't you.  
You're supposed to be the positive one." said Stiles as he follow Scott from the lab.

"Just leave me alone. If I'm gonna be invisible forever and have my life completely ruined, I want to face it alone. You of all people can relate to that." said Scott which really got to Stiles because it isn't his fault that he's lonely and no one wants him.

"Come on, Scott. Scott? Scott! Come on! Come back! Scott! Scott?" Stiles scream to no one as he heard no sounds beside Isaac. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can...  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the sarcasm. I'm sorry about everything. It's just not easy... being your brother. You've got this thing... this light. Everyone is drawn to you. And it's hard sometimes... because... the truth is... that I've always wanted to have that. And when... I didn't...  
it was much easier... to blame you... for feeling...invisible. So...  
I pushed you away... and... everything... everything away. I should have come for froyo." said Stiles as he remember yesterday when Scott had ask him to come along with Isaac.

"You can come for froyo next time." Scott said.

"Scott, you're here." Stiles asked surprise. "It's almost nine. We only have a few hours until midnight. Hopefully Isaac has finish everything set up in the lab." said Stiles as they move towards the lab.

"That would be great." Scott said with a smile, "Did you mean  
what you said back there? About always feeling invisible? I'm sorry. I had no idea. I get now how rough that would have been. The funny thing is, I've always been envious of you." said Scott with a serious tone.

"Me?" ask Stiles confuse.

"Because you're a genius. You get straight A's with your eyes closed. I kill myself and barely pass." said invisible Scott as he rub his eyes just about thinking about barely passing.

"You have other things going for you." Stiles told Scott as they stood by the lab door.

"Like what?" Scott said with  laugh.

"Lacrosse? Popularity?" Stiles said as he slid down the lockers.  
"Both are pretty useless after high school." said Scott as he pace.

"Scott...that light I was talking about, it isn't because you're friendly or handsome or a good athlete, it's because... you make those around you happy. You see what they need, and you make them better. It's like the best kind of smart." said Stiles as he felt a invisible hand wrap around his hand.

"Finally! Where haveyou guys been?" said Isaac as Stiles and a invisible Scott walk inside the lab where Isaac had the lab ready.

"Let's add a little more sodium... Okay, we got it." said Stiles as he added a tablespoon of sodium. "Good. Let's analyze it so we can figure out how to make an antidote." said Stiles as he write down things on a piece of paper he had find on the ground. "I don't understand. The solution's complex. This is heavy organic chemistry." said Stiles as he stare at everything he had in front and he could understand the problem.

"So now what?" ask a invisible Scott as he look between Stiles and Isaac.

"We have to find someone who can sort through this. Someone who knows what all that means.  
Who?" Isaac ask Stiles, "A governor scholar at chemistry.  
Believe it or not, it's Derek."

"What?" ask Stiles surprise.

"It's true." said Scott which Stiles through him a glare which made Scott say, "I heard him talk about a bunch of crazy science stuff with Isaac."

"Trust me, if anyone can help us, it's him. And I know just where  
to find him." said Isaac as they left the lab and walk towards the park where a party was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Derek said he's volunteering tonight. He's gotta be in there somewhere." said Isaac as he push himself through crowds of groups, Stiles and Scott following him.

"What's wrong." ask Scott as he notice that Stiles wasn't keeping up.

"If I go in there, then Derek is going to know I like him." which made Isaac glare at him beside Scott who Stiles knew was also glaring at him. "And I do." said Stiles with a deep sigh.

"And he likes you too." said Scott as he hug him. 

We don't know that, Scott. If a guy like me lets on he likes a guy like him, then he usually ends up laughing in his face." said Stiles as his eyes start to damp, hurt flash through his eyes as well as fear.

"If he did that, he'd miss out on the best thing that ever happened to him." said Isaac as he wrap Stiles in a bear hug as they started to push through the crowds again.

* * *

 

As Stiles was filling himself a cup with fruit punch at the drink table he heard someone calling his name, "Stiles?" which made Stiles raise his eyes and found himself staring at Allison.

Oh, no." said Stiles softly to himself as Allison was close enough to him, "Um, hi, Allison."

"Is your brother around?" ask Allison as she look around which Stiles assume was looking for Scott. Like as if Scott would jump out from a hole or something.

"No, he's not, but I really have to go." Stiles tried to escape as he grab his red solo cup and start walking backwards.

"Wait, wait, wait." Allison said as she wrap her hand around Stiles' free hand, "I just really need to know. Is Scott dumping me?" said Allison as she bite her lower lip.

"No, no, he's just really busy." Said Stiles as he took a gulp from his really sweet fruit punch.

"You don't have to protect me, Stiles. He's avoiding me." a tear ran down Allison cheek ducking his makeup really bad. "I mean, he loves Romp the Swamp. He'd never miss it." Allison grab a black napkin from the drink table and blow her nose hard which she now had red eyes and a red nose. "Would you just tell him one thing?" which Stiles nod because he didn't like seeing her like this anymore, she already look like someone had killed her puppy by purpose. "Tell him I just want him to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. And if he's happier without me, then I can learn to live with that. Somehow." said Allison as a new flow of tears started to run down her cheeks ruining her eyeliner and her mascara as well. Now she looked like a clown who had to walk through a storm. "Allison is okay. She's not crying." she said as she grab a bit more then needed of napkins as she blow her noise and grab another pile to wipe off the rest of her makeup and now she had a red face.

"Allison... I've never been the biggest fan of yours, but I was wrong." confess Stiles as this was hard from him to accept that he been wrong.

"Hmm?" said Allison as she rub her eyes.

"Scott's really lucky to have you. And if you'll just give me a second, he'll be back." said Stiles as a other flow of tears were close to falling down her cheeks again.

"I just miss her so badly." Allison pouted as she said this.

"I miss you too, Allison." said a invisible Scott as he walk towards the drinks table.

"Scott?" ask a hopeful Allison.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm right here. I'm just invisible." said Scott as he took the use napkins from Allison and throwing them in the nearest trash can.

"Like you can't be hurt?" wonder Allison.

"Like you can't be hurt? No, that's "invincible", babe. I'm "invisible". I can't be seen." said Scott just as he move forward and wrap his hands around Allison.

"This is very confusing. "Oh... Oh!" said Allison as she felt what she believe our Scott's lips against hers. "Scott, it is you! Oh, I missed you too. Thank you for not dumping me." as Allison remember what Scott had just said, "Whoa, whoa, wait. You're invisible? Wait, what? How? This is completely crazy!"

"Allison, I'll explain later, but if we don't find Derek now and make Scott visible in less than an hour, you're going to go to prom with an invisible boyfriend. Which won't make for great couples pictures. Right?" Stiles ask Allison which she wasn't even listening him.

"Right." said Allison.

"Okay, let's split up. I'm gonna go to the yard, and you go into the house, and we'll meet in the barn at the end, okay?" Stiles sigh as he didn't get a replied from either Scott or Allison, "Okay, yeah." said Stiles as he cross the yard asking people for Derek. 

"Have you seen Derek anywhere? Have you seen a gun named Derek?" asked Stiles to people as he walk across the yard. As Isaac was walking across the yard looking for Stiles when Kira called him out and ask, 

"Isaac, have you seen Scott?"

"Uh, 'seeing' is really the tricky word there." Isaac said with a nervous smile.

"We're out of snacks, the bowl of fake eyeballs turned mushy, the smoke machine ran out of whatever makes it make smoke. Scott is supposed to be here. This is a complete disaster." said Kira as she push back her long black hair with a sigh.

"Kira?" Isaac said as he break Kira from whatever she was thinking.

"Yeah?" said Allison.

"It's not a disaster. This is the greatest haunted house fundraiser ever." said Isaac as he took a gulp from the solo cup he was babysitting for a long time.

"Really? You're a really... really nice guy, Isaac." Kira said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're nice too. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Isaac ask nervously.

"I'd like that." said Kira with a honest smile.

* * *

 

"Derek!" Stiles call out just as he notice that all of Scott's friends were all around him which made him blush hard.

"Can you guys give us a sec?" Derek said to his friends just before he walk to Stiles, "Hey... you're here. You're late, but here. And you're not in costume." ask a confused Derek.

"Costume?" ask a confused Stiles.

"Your bear costume?" Derek said as he scratch his neck nervously.

"Um... No."

"Can I ask you something? What's up with you? I mean, generally, you're kind of standoffish. Today you're actually nice to me, and now you barely even bother to show up." Derek said as he finish his coke.

"Derek, I'm so sorry about the weirdness. The truth is... I have always wanted to hang out with you. And I never thought that you would want to ever hang out with me." Just now did Stiles notice what Derek was wearing which was nothing like he usually wear. "What are you wearing?" ask Stiles.

"Uh, I'm... I'm honey." said Derek as he blush.

"Honey?" Which made Derek's friends laugh from behind.

"Yeah, you know, I thought, 'cause, you know, with your bear costume, I'd... I'd be honey. 'Cause, you know, bears and honey are... They're kind of a...  
thing. I... I literally spent all afternoon gluing felt. But, you know, since you're not in costume, I... I may have overthought this a little bit." Derek felt so embarrassed which just made Stiles smile softly as he saw him blush deeply.

"I really want to talk to you about this, and I want to talk to you about a lot of things. But right now, I really need your help." said Stiles as he grab Derek's hand.

"What is it?" ask Derek.

"You should just not see for yourself." said Stiles with a teasing tone, "It's just over here in the barn." said Stiles as he walk towards the barn still holding Derek's hand which got himself whistles from Derek's friends.

"Isn't the barn off-limits?" ask Derek was he hold Stiles hand tight.

"Okay, here we go." said Stiles as he open the barn door where a invisible Scott greet them.

"Hey, Derek." Derek almost pass out on Stiles which if this had happen for different reasons Stiles would had been really turn on.

"Whoa, Derek, Derek, Derek..." Stiles said as he wave his in front of Derek's face.

"Wow, this is a sophisticated solution. But I think I can work out an antidote." said Derek as he look over everything Stiles had already.

"The problem is we only have 45 minutes. 'Cause at midnight, we're toast." said Isaac as he was eating vinegar chips from a bowl.

"The tricky part is after we create the antidote, we need to distill its steam." said Derek as he wrote a couple things down as well.

"Of course. The steam is what turned the fly invisible, so that's what Scott needs, to drink. But how? We don't have time to get to the lab." said Stiles as he start pacing, Isaac was now licking his fingers, Allison was leaning against invisible Scott and Derek was think what they could used for a lab.

"We can make a homemade still. All we need are a few simple components." said Derek as he stood up and grab Stiles' hand as they went outside to grab the things they need for the still.

"Hey, sorry, fire code violation, gotta take this." said Stiles as he a heater that was sitting on the food table.

"A heat source... some tubing... Sounds better without these notes ...and a funnel of some kind." said Derek as they cross the barn door five minutes after with all the things they need.

"Ok, so now that we've created the antidote, all we need to do is boil it... then distill its steam... so that Scott can drink it before midnight." said Derek as he boil it for what felt for a long time then he started to distill.

"Okay, here we go. It's almost midnight. We've got 40 seconds. Is it worth? Just one drop... and another one." said Stiles as a drop fell after another and time start dropping.

"This is gonna take forever. 30 seconds." Said Stiles as someone knock on the door.

"Hey! Open the door, people." said Mr. Perkins.

"It's Perkins." said Isaac nervous.   
"Ignore him." Stiles said as Derek kept working on the lab.

"Whoever's in there better come out, or you're gonna meet my good friend, Mr. Detention!" said Mr. Perkins as he turn the knob but it didn't open.

"Less than 20 seconds. Come on, work, you stupid machine. Come on." said Scott as the watch on Isaac's wrist said less then 15 seconds now.

"What's going on in there?" ask Mr. Perkins as he couldn't hear anything but knew that there were kids inside the barn.

"Okay, Scott, this should be enough. Drink it." said Derek as he push a red solo cup towards the invisible Scott, a red solo cup that had less then a gulp of liquid.

"Seriously, open up! People, your actions have consequences." said Mr. Perkins as he hit the wooden door with what Stiles suggest was his foot.

"I have to do something for you first." said a invisible Scott as he walk towards the still lock barn door with the cup in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Stiles ask as he stare at Stiles confused.

"It'll just take a second." said Scott as he clean his throat.

"You kids are in some serious trouble!" scream Mr. Perkins pissed.

"Mr. Perkins, it's Scott. Stiles turned me invisible for his science project. You have to know how special he is." said Scott just as the clock announce it was midnight.

"Oh, no. Scott, what did you do?" ask Stiles, because Scott had just ruined everything.

"I had to make sure Mr. Perkins knew, Stiles. You did something amazing that the world had to see. We missed the deadline. It was a risk I was willing to take for you." said Scott as Stiles started crying.

"Scott, I'll never see your handsome face again?" said Allison as she broke down in Scott's invisible arms.

"That's okay, we can still have a life together. Maybe even with little half-invisible kids someday." said Scott.

"So you actually did this? You really turned your brother invisible. I... I... Okay, I can't get my mind around... around this. Uh..." said Derek as he wrap his arms around a crying Stiles, when Derek said, "No, no, we can't give up. There has to be something else that we can do. Your calculations were  
conservative. There should have been entime time, it should have worked."

"Well, then, there's something we're missing." said Scott as he was listening to Derek's words.

"Scott, did you eat anything weird last night?" Derek ask hopeful.

"Meatballs." said Scott.

"Huh? Meatballs." Derek knew that wasn't it because everyone had eaten meatballs as well.

"Wait, you had a game the next day." Which got everyone confused beside Scott and Stiles, "You were nervous."

"Ginger fizz. I drank some with the fly." said Scott excited.

"Then that's what we're missing. Its acidity must have impacted the solution somehow. Do you have any on you?" Derek ask Scott as he grab the forgotten cup from the table.

"I never leave the house without it." said Allison as she pulled it out from her purse because she knew Scott sometimes need it. Derek pour the ginger fizz in the cup and push it towards the invisible Scott.

"Drink it." said Stiles as he notice that Scott didn't grab the cup from Derek's hand. "Hey, no matter what happens, I really liked spending the day with you." said Stiles sincere.

"Me too." said Scott just before he pick the cup and took all the liquid in.

"It's nice to see your face again." said Stiles with a smile as he saw Scott after so long.

"It's good to see you, too." said Scott with a laugh as they open the door and walk outside where Mr. Perkins stood. Derek and Stiles walk towards him as Scott, Allison, and Isaac walk towards Kira.

"Scott! Finally!" said Kira as she saw Scott. "Where's your costume?" ask Kira as she explain all the things they needed done.

"Wow. You finally took your headphones off, Stiles. You did some real science. Maybe a little too real. Listen, I chaired the New Orleans Association of Applied Scientists. Would you please come and present your findings with us next month?" said a little too excited Mr. Perkins.

"Yeah!" said Stiles with a soft hand.

"Yeah? All right. Thank you." said Mr. Perkins as he walk away with a smile.

"Hey. Look, I know it's been a crazy night. But... And I'm dressed as honey. But do you want to dance?" ask Derek as he pulled Stiles towards where all the couples are dancing romantly.

"Yes." Stiles said as he smile up at Derek.

* * *

 

_The sun is shining_   
_It's a brand new day_   
_So as I was saying,_   
_invisibility is everywhere._   
_But as it turns out,_   
_the line between visible_   
_and invisible,_   
_it isn't that wide._   
_I'll be okay_   
_Transformation from one state to another_   
_is indeed possible._   
_I know now that visible things_   
_can disappear..._   
_...and invisible things_   
_can finally be seen._   
_Most stories_   
_have a hero who finds_   
_You make your past_   
_your past_   
_Yeah, you make your past_   
_your past_   
_Crossing this line_   
_between invisible and visible_   
_is easier than you think._   
_The sun is shining_   
_What people see..._   
_...what they really see..._   
_...visible or invisible..._   
_...comes from inside us._   
_And we become visible_   
_when we are not afraid_   
_to show the world_   
_who we really are._


End file.
